Laurent
Laurent was a nomadic vampire who was a member of James' coven. Following James' encounter with the Olympic Coven, Laurent became a member of the vegetarian Denali Coven, though he often disregarded their dietary guidelines and admitted to cheating. He was killed by the shape-shifters of La Push after an attempt to kill Bella Swan. Biography Encountering the Cullens Laurent was an original member of James' coven. When James and Victoria chose to hunt Bella Swan, Laurent told the Cullens everything about them. After this, Laurent went to live with the Denali Coven and became Irina's mate; despite living with "vegetarian" vampires, Laurent cheated the diet as evidenced by his red irises. Death When Bella visited Edward's meadow, Laurent stumbled across her, having returned to Forks as a scout for the vengeful Victoria. He found Bella irresistable, and decided to kill her himself, reasoning to her that being killed quickly by him was a better fate than being found by Victoria and tortured to death. However, Laurent was chased off by Jacob Black and four other shapeshifters in their wolf form before he could strike. Laurent seemed to mistakenly recognize the shapeshifters as true werewolves, which may have been because he had accompanied James on a hunt for a werewolf across Siberia years beforehand. He exclaimed "I don't believe it!" as he was shocked to see them in their wolf form in broad daylight, with no moon out, and working together (true werewolves do not run in packs). Bella, having no idea what these strange creatures were aside from huge wolves, fled in terror after the wolves chased Laurent out of the clearing. Later, after Bella witnessed Jacob phasing into a wolf, he told her they "took out that leech with the dreds easy enough." This indicates that Laurent was killed by Sam's pack shortly after they chased him away from Bella. Physical description Laurent is described as an olive skinned, dark haired vampire with a French accent. In the movies, Laurent appears quite different to his description in the books, being dark skinned and having dreadlocks. Like all vampires; when in sunlight, he used to sparkle as if thousands of diamonds were embedded to his skin. Personality and traits Bella Swan considered Laurent to be easily the most attractive out of himself, James and Victoria. He appeared to have little sense of loyalty as he betrayed James's plans, his long time coven leader, to the Cullens. In addition, he also betrayed the Denali Coven by disregarding their vegetarian diet. Laurent also turned on the Cullens by trying to kill Bella. He also betrayed Victoria by attempting to kill Bella instead of letting Victoria kill Bella. Relationships Irina Laurent's only known romantic relationship was with Irina from the Denali Coven. When he was killed, Irina became extremely angry and depressed. It was this that stopped the Denali Coven from aiding the Cullen Family against the newborn army of Seattle and what made her turn in Renesmee Cullen as an immortal child to the Volturi. It can be assumed she remained in love with him, as she avenged him and died for it. Etymology From the Latin "Laurus", meaning Laurel. Film portrayal Actor Edi Gathegi played Laurent in the films Twilight and New Moon. For the films, Laurent was given the surname "Da Revin". Trivia In the original sequel to Twilight, Forever Dawn, Laurent stayed with the Denali Coven and came to the Cullens' aid against the Volturi. Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Nomads Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Denali Coven